


Dying Love

by hidansbabe530



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: F/M, I don't even really know how to tag this one, Supernatrualish?, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Riki Tishi finds herself in a 'Zombie Apocolypse' as well as love.





	Dying Love

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Rika Tishi  
> Looks: Lower back length white hair, red eyes, pale

I was walking through the school slowly. So many of my friends were being bitten and eaten by the undead students that had been infected. It was a horrible sight. But none of them touched me. None of the infected touched me. Well, more like none of them could. Every Time one of them touched me, a bright white light glowed and they died, either by burning or having their head explode.

I looked out the window and saw a group of kids running toward the minibus. I ran out the front door and saw Mr. Shido and some survivors, but as one fell and couldn't run anymore, Mr. Shido kicked him in the face and left him to die. I felt so angry. I ran as fast as I could and managed to get on the minibus. On board was Komuro, Rei, Saeko, Kohta, Nurse Marikawa, Takagi, along with some students I didn't know and Mr. Shido.

"Welcome Miss. Tishi. I see you made it safe and sound." I glared at Mr. Shido. I hated his guts with all my being. The sick bastard. Rei seemed to be about as pleased as I was that he was on the bus.

"Don't think that because you're a teacher that I'm gonna listen to a damn thing you say. If I could I'd throw you out to them." I said.

"That's a little harsh."

"And what you did out there wasn't?" He took up a defensive post.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss. Tishi." I scoffed but dropped it. After long enough Komuro and Rei left, and when I tried to follow another bus came and blew up, burning some of the undead. So on the bus we were, with Mr. Shido claiming himself as the leader. He preached for hours about him keeping everyone safe and this dumbass idea he had about being like a family to him.

"He's bullshitting." Takagi said. I agreed. Then Mr. Shido came over and stroked my cheek.

"Is there something wrong Miss. Tishi?" I glared.

"Back the fuck off."

"What rude language."

"What pathetic leadership." It felt like forever and soon, those that were with Komuro and Rei decided to leave, and I fucking left with them. Soon we all met up with the other two. And we went to Nurse Marikawa's friends house and we all showered.

After a few hours we found a little girl whose father was just stabbed and saved her and the dog that was with her, and we continued our journey until we made it to the east side of town and were separated from Komuro and Saeko.

"What the fuck!" We went to Takagi's house and waited for them to return. Takagi, Rei and I were all in the room Rei was staying in because she couldn't really move after Komuro used her and her boobs as an AK-47 shooting stand.

"So Rika. Did you have a crush in the school?"

"What! Rei why'd you ask that?"

"It's just been something on my mind for the last few days. I mean, my boyfriend turned into one of them and Komuro had to kill him."

"Well, I do." I said.

"Do?" Takagi asked.

"He's still alive."

"Who is it?" I blushed. I had never shared anything like this before.

"Komuro." The room went silent.

"You have a crush on Komuro?" Rei asked.

"Well, now that I've been with you guys, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him." The room stayed silent. I sighed. "I'll be back okay?" They both nodded and I went out to the shrine at the bottom of the hill at Takagi's house. I found Komuro and Saeko.

"Rika! Behind you." I didn't bother turning, I felt the hand on my shoulder and then heat. I turned and one of the local undead had caught up in flames. The other two ran up to me.

"How did you do that?" I shook my head.

"I have yet to find out. None of them have been able to touch me since this whole thing started." They nodded and we went back to the house. Inside Takagi met us at the door.

"We're running low on rooms. Komuro, you'll have to share a room with Rika." I blushed. What? It didn't seem to matter what I said because soon enough I was in a room alone with Komuro.

"Sorry about this Rika." He said.

"It's okay Komuro."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He seemed a little off.

"Rika?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have a boyfriend, before all this happened?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't help but think about what happened on the rooftop. I killed my best friend, Rei's boyfriend. It's been eating away at me." I smiled.

"Well then, no. I have never had a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Nope, never have."

"A pretty girl like you not ever having a boyfriend? Seems odd."

"Well, I do have someone I like."

"Oh yeah, who?" I blushed and look at Komuro.

"You." He blushed as well. Then kissed me.

"We'll I've been crushing on you too." And everything just fell into place.


End file.
